


You have no power over me (for my will is as strong as yours)

by lida_sen



Category: Labyrinth (1986), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, But just a glimpse, Champion!Sarah, Gen, Owl Form Jareth, crystal balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lida_sen/pseuds/lida_sen
Summary: A former runner and an Original walks into a bar.





	You have no power over me (for my will is as strong as yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Labyrinth or TVD.

The first time Sarah conjures a crystal ball she is stressed and wishes - wishes with all the desperation of an overstressed university student before exams who unexpectedly must babysit her brother when their parents are away – she has a little more time to do all she originally planned to do.  
Years passed, and she forgot that words and wishes have power, especially if the Champion of the Labyrinth does the wishing.  
Shocked by the sudden appearance of the ball, Sarah drops it, and the shattering crystal reorders time. The exams are a piece of cake after this, even if the first added hours are spent panicking.  


* * *

  
After the Exam Weekend from Hell, Sarah starts to experiment with her recently discovered powers. It’s a bit of trial and error but digging up long forgotten memories about her run and Jareth helps. She plucks up her courage, sits down in front of her biggest mirror, and speaks with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus about her newest problem. Her old friends are surprised; although it is rare, there were runners who defeated the Labyrinth, but they never heard of former Champions with emerging powers. Sarah thinks a lot about how this happened. Her best theory is that she declared herself of Jareth’s equal in the middle of a magical place. The others might not have been stressed enough to wish again, but she was just so tired.  
Sarah asks them to keep mum about it in front of Jareth. The Goblin King is just what she needs in her life right now.  


* * *

  
Besides the nifty little power of reordering time, the conjuring of illusions is her favorite ability. Later it turns out she really needs it.  
Arriving at home after a long day of teaching, she removes her necklace with the miniature crystal adorning it and glances at the mirror. Sarah acknowledges again (day after day after day), that she looks the same age as a university student.  
Looking young is every women’s dream, but she is approaching 40 and she doesn’t age. Her love life is non-existent, if she wants to date without the illusion, the men of her generation are mistaken as her father, and those who look like the same age feel immature.  
Sarah almost married a decade ago, but when she told the truth to her husband-to-be, he asked to end their relationship. He wanted to marry, to have children, to grow old together – the whole package – and Sarah unfortunately couldn’t do the last one. She was heartbroken, but in retrospection Adam was right. Watching her family age while she can’t – Toby is a father now – makes her think of the future. Will she be there in hundreds of years, alone? Or will she return to the Labyrinth?  


* * *

  
It’s easier to live in bigger cities. No neighbor to keep close watch on you, you walk a few blocks, and nobody knows your face. It’s 2010, Sarah lives in Chicago, and the Windy city is an alright place. Sarah has a few coworkers she thinks of as friends (though she ponders on retiring and writing novels, it is her childhood dream, after all), and as Irene she goes to parties as herself. Strange contradiction, she knows, but it’s easier to keep the two sets of friends separate this way.  


* * *

  
It happens on a hot, late August evening, at her new favorite bar, Gloria's. She likes this place, because the owner, Gloria feels like older than she looks, like magic. Sarah knows that Gloria can feel her otherness too, but they never touch this topic.  
This evening she arrives early, wishing to chat a little without the usual crowd, but there is already a pair of guests talking with her friend at the bar. Two males, and she can sense that they are not human. Sarah can’t say she understands her magic completely, but exactly twenty years of practice is enough to know they are immortality, death and blood and pain and suffering; and whether it’s other people’s or their own changes with the times.  
Asking a drink from the other bartender, she spends the next minutes relaxing, taking in the low murmur of talking, the music, and the atmosphere of the place.  


“Sarah, I didn’t expect you tonight!”  


“The meeting ended earlier than planned. Three hours of whining compressed in one hour. I needed a drink.”  


The tall man with the dirty blonde curls and deep blue eyes chuckled.  


“Gloria!” called an anxious voice from behind the backdoor “We have problem with a shipment and the administrator wants you.”  


“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” The ebony skinned bar owner turns with an annoyed sigh.  


“So, Sarah” Blonde Curls leans closer “I’m curious. What are you? I know you’re not a witch or a vampire, and I’ve never met your kind in my life. And believe me, it’s a long one.”  


‘Witches, vampires. What is my life?’ thinks Sarah with expressionless face.  


“Such a deep topic, and I don’t even know your name.”  


“I’m Klaus. What are you?” repeats Klaus.  


Pupils dilate, and reality trembles (again).  


“You have no power over me.” Sarah states with a smile a bit too sharp, taking a gulp from her cocktail.  


A barn owl takes flight from a nearby windowsill.  


* * *

  
You can leave the Labyrinth, but the Labyrinth never leaves you, it remains a part of you. Forever.


End file.
